Aman Tuleyev (1983: Doomsday)
Aman (Amangeldy) Gumirovich Tuleyev (Russian: , Kazakh: Амангелді Молда. Tuleyev was born to Kazakh father and half-Tatar half-Bashkir mother in Krasnovodsk, Turkmen SSR, USSR . Biography Carrer in the Soviet Union Tuleyev was a railway engineer. In 1964, he finished his Higher Education at the Tikhoretsky Railway Technical College with distinction. He then moved to Siberia, to be a railway clerk at the small railway settlement of Mundybash in the Kemerovo area, where he became Station chief in 1969. In 1973, he graduated from the Novosibirsk Institute of Engineers as a railway engineer specialized in communication. From 1973 to 1978 he was Railway Station chief in the town of Mezhdurechensk. From 1978 to 1983 he worked at Novokuznetsk Railway Station, first as an assistant, and then as the chief of the Novokuznetsk branch of the Kemerovo Railway. In 1985, A.G.Tuleyev was appointed head of the Department of Transport and Communication in Kemerovo and in 1989 he became Head of the Kemerovo Railway System. Doomsday As word of the impending nuclear strike reached the officials in Novokuznetsk, the population was notified and there began a panicked rush to the nearest nuclear shelters. Among the people who reached shelter safely was Aman Tuleyev, chief of the Novokuznetsk branch of the Kemerovo Railway. However, Novokuznetsk was spared from nuclear annihilation and civil officials started to reestablish order in the city and communication with the rest of the Soviet Union. Only cities mostly in Kazakhstan and Siberia answered and it soon became aparant that the west of the USSR was destroyed. Aman soon realized that much of the railway system was lost in the attack and that there would have to be a serious rebuilding effort to reestablish links in the shattered country Post-Doomsday However, Siberian appartchiks were less than capable of doing so, as there was bickering between them over who had the right to be appointed leader. Aman unsuccessfully tried to reason with them and he knew the country was crumbling. So it came as a relief to Tuleyev, when in March 1984, Geydar Aliyev came to the shattered remains of the Soviet Union. Geydar quickly organized rebuilding efforts and found Tuleyev the perfect candidate for the job.In 1985, A.G.Tuleyev was appointed head of the Department of Transport and Communication in Siberia and in 1989 he became Head of the Trans-Siberian Railway System. This rise in power was a sign of Tuleyev's unwavering support for Aliyev and he was his right hand man all through Geydar's tenure as Siberian leader. In the mid-90's,Aliyev appointed Tuleyev to the posts of Chairman of the Council of People's Commissars of the USSR and the Chairman of the Council of Ministers of the USSR, effectively making him one of the most powerful individuals in the USSR, second only to Geydar. This helped him pass numerous ambitious plans for a space program and technological development which helped the Socialist Union remain a strong country in the post-nuclear age. Rise to power Due to Aliyev's waning health, Tuleyev found himself taking on more and more responsibilities during the later 90's. Civil unrest was high and Aman did everything he could while still being hindered by his status in the country. In February 2000, Aliyev handed his position of leader over to Aman, making him the sole leader of the Union. He quickly started to acknowledge the peoples' demands and started to enact reforms, liberalizing the country, both politically and economically. He organized elections in June of 2000, being elected as the Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet by a landslide victory. He stimulated agriculture and small businesses drafting laws similar to Lenin's NEP, moving towards a socialist democracy. Tuleyev has continued his predecessors policy of regarding the former territory of the USSR and PRC as legitimately a part of the Socialist Union and has rebuffed any offers of other nations trying to lay claim to that territory. Relations with Tibet, however, remain friendly. In a masterful display of his diplomatic skills he lead Costa Rica and Nicaragua to the negotiating table. Costa Rica's and Nicaragua's officials traveled to the Russian Pacific port town of Sovetskaya Gavan late in 2002 and agreed that a referendum should be signed in Guanacaste. This was a major victory for Siberian diplomacy. There have been major tensions between the USSR and the SAC, as the Latin American Confederation considers that the Siberians are acting in their sphere of influence. Tuleyev has started strengthening relations with the SAC, trying to maintain a positive reputation in international relations. Future plans He continues to stimulate a wide array of scientific projects, with his most notable success being the Tsiklon satellite launch, the first of many GLONASS satellites. He has stated his desire to create a military alliance of remaining socialist nations, calling it the Collective Security Treaty Organization. Tuleyev has gone on record, saying:" Now is the time to strengthen our resolve and our international standing, which an organization such as the CSTO would definitely assure. Cuba, Nicaragua, the People's Republic of Angola and our other allies deserve to prosper without foreign interference. An attack on one would be an attack on all ." Private life His hobbies include mushroom gathering, langlaufing, driving a snowmobile and taking Russian baths. His mother, Munira Fayzovna Vlasova (maiden name Nasyrova) died in 2001, while his father, Moldagazy Kaldybaevich Tuleyev, died in the war, before Aman was born. Young Aman was brought up by his ethnic Russian stepfather, Innokenty Ivanovich Vlasov. Tuleyev is married to Elvira Fedorovna Tuleyeva, an ethnic Russian. They have a son Dmitry, who lives in Krasnoyarsk, and currently works as a Manager of the Federal Highways, and a grandson called Andrey who was born in 1999. Category:People (1983: Doomsday) Category:Socialist Siberia (1983: Doomsday)